Mario Spellbound
Mario Spellbound is a The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! VHS/DVD featuring the special episode "King Mario of Cramalot" and four bonus episodes. It was released by Paramount Home Entertainment on January 28, 2003 and re-released by nCircle Entertainment on September 16, 2008, and is based on the episode "King Mario of Cramalot". The original 2003 version serves as a companion video to ''Mario of the Deep''. This video was made to cash in on the SpongeBob SquarePants VHS Bikini Bottom Bash! and DVD Tales from the Deep. Description '2003 VHS/DVD: ' It's a rip roarin' good time in the Mushroom Kingdom. So get out your sugar cookies, fruit punch juice, napkins, balloons, noisemakers and party hats and join the King of Cramalot spectacular with Mario, Luigi, Princess, Toad and the rest of the Super Mario gang! King Mario of Cramalot - With the help of the wizard Mervin, Mario pulls the Golden Plumber's Helper from the magic sink and saves the Land of Cramalot from the evil King Koopa. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em - The dreaded Queen Rotunda of Rotundaland falls in love with Mario when she mistakenly drinks a love potion and tries to force him into marriage. Two Plumbers and a Baby - When Koopa mususes the Fountain of Youth to turn the Princess into a baby, the Marios get stuck with a BIG babysitting problem. The Pied Koopa - King Koopa acquires a magic flute that makes him irresistible to the children of Pastaland and he leads them all to his castle until the Marios come to their rescue. Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers - When Toad accidentally spills a shrinking potion on the Marios, they must overcome the perils of giant Troopas, drain pipes filled with monster-sized bugs, and Koopa's BIG feet. '2008 DVD: ' King Mario of Cramalot - With the help of the wizard Mervin, Mario pulls the Golden Plumber's Helper from the magic sink and saves the Land of Cramalot from the evil King Koopa. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em - The dreaded Queen Rotunda of Rotundaland falls in love with Mario when she mistakenly drinks a love potion and tries to force him into marriage. Two Plumbers and a Baby - When Koopa mususes the Fountain of Youth to turn the Princess into a baby, the Marios get stuck with a BIG babysitting problem. The Pied Koopa - King Koopa acquires a magic flute that makes him irresistible to the children of Pastaland, and he leads them all to his castle until the Marios come to their rescue. Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers - When Toad accidentally spills a shrinking potion on the Marios they must overcome the perils of giant Troopas, drain pipes filled with monster-sized bugs, and Koopa's BIG feet. Episodes # King Mario of Cramalot # Love 'Em and Leave 'Em # Two Plumbers and a Baby (Mario's Ending) # The Pied Koopa # Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers VHS Contents # Nickelodeon VHS Trailer (Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: When Pants Attack/Time Warp/Confusion Fusion VHS & DVD Trailer (Coming Soon) # Tak and the Power of Juju Video Game Commercial (Coming Fall 2003) # Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer # SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense & Sponge Buddies VHS & DVD Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning (Viacom byline) (1995) # Paramount Home Video (Viacom byline) (1996) # The Incredible World of DIC Home Entertainment # The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Intro (Cartoons) # King Mario of Cramalot # Love 'Em and Leave 'Em # Two Plumbers and a Baby (Mario's Ending) # The Pied Koopa # Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers # The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Credits (King Mario of Cramalot , Love 'Em and Leave 'Em, Two Plumbers and a Baby, The Pied Koopa and Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers) # DIC Entertainment (1990) # Viacom V of Steel (Ultra Warp Speed) Logo # Paramount Home Video (Viacom byline) (1996) Bonus features (2003 DVD only) * "King Mario of Cramalot" storyboard Trivia * On the 2008 DVD release. the Viacom "V of Steel" logo is removed. * The 2003 version was released 10 years after ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' was released for the Game Boy in Europe. * Unlike the Shout! Factory's version of the DVD box set ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Volume One'', "Two Plumbers and a Baby" only has the Mario ending, rather than having all three endings. * When you buy the promotional copy of the VHS version, you will see the Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo on there that it is from 2002 before 2003. You can also find the "Paramount 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation" Bumper and logo inside the tape when you put it in the VCR. Mario of the Deep, SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash!, SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies and Rugrats: Mysteries keeps using the Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo, but only on select prints. The promotional copies of these tapes have the same thing. Goofs * On the back of the 2008 DVD release, the "," in between "Marios" and "they" is missing. Gallery The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Mario Spellbound (2003 DVD).jpg|2003 Paramount 90th Anniversary DVD front cover Names In Other Languages Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVDs Category:Japanese DVDs Category:Finnish DVDs Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Videos Category:NCircle Entertainment Category:2003 Category:2008